Kintama
by Hessefan
Summary: Las mujeres de Amazon Lily ya habían sido previamente advertidas por las ancianas de la tribu: los hombres poseían un virus altamente peligroso al que debían evitar. * Sanji/Margaret, y ligero Luffy/Boa, Zoro/Humanidad *.


**Disclaimer:** _One Piece no me pertenece, todo de E. Oda._

* * *

><p>Las mujeres de Amazon Lily ya habían sido previamente advertidas —prácticamente desde el seno de sus madres— por las ancianas de la tribu: los hombres poseían un virus altamente peligroso.<p>

Por eso permanecían apartadas del grupo, pero igualmente observando maravilladas la novedad. Muchas de ellas nunca habían visto a un hombre hasta que Luffy irrumpió la calma. Ahora, el mentado pirata había desembarcado con su tripulación en una fugaz visita.

Los murmullos no tardaron en oírse. Mujeres que estaban en desacuerdo con la libertad que otorgaba su princesa, y mujeres que preferían admirar el enigma que de por sí —y sólo para ellas— representaban los hombres.

—Oigan… nos miran raro —murmuró Usopp, pegándose más a Luffy.

Su capitán estalló en frescas carcajadas. Frente a él habían extendido una larga alfombra roja que ninguna de las amazonas se atrevía a pisar.

—Sí… es cierto, es que no están acostumbradas a ver hombres.

—¡Miren, miren! —Gritó una de ellas señalando a Nami—¡Hay una mujer entre ellos y no parece tener ningún virus!

Todas se percataron de ese detalle: había dos mujeres en ese grupo de hombres. Y por eso las amazonas llegaron a la conclusión de que quizás no fueran tan peligrosos _esos_ hombres en particular. Que quizás los nakama's de Luffy al —igual que él— no tuvieran consigo ningún extraño virus.

—Ey, cálmate, muchacho —musitó el cyborg tratando de contener al cocinero.

—Sí, Sanji —se sumó el doctor—, si sigues babeando más, te deshidratarás.

—¡Mujeres… con poca ropa!

¡Y es que Sanji no tenía la culpa! Luffy le había dicho, _demasiado_ tiempo antes, que le harían una visita a Hancock. Así que con el pasar de los días, el cocinero se había vuelto insoportable. Como los niños, que no pueden esperar a llegar al parque de atracciones.

—_¿Cuándo llegamos, Luffy, cuando llegamos?_

Pero el capitán no tenía la más pálida idea, lo único que sabía era que debían hacer una parada obligatoria en el Calm Belt para ser escoltados por el barco de Boa y así evitar a los peligrosos reyes marinos.

Para el último día, la pobre víctima había sido Nami, quien harta de los "¿Falta mucho?" del cocinero, lo había sacado de su cuarto del navegante a puros golpes.

Sanji quedó tirado en la proa, adolorido pero con cara de felicidad.

—_¿De qué te sonríes, idiota?_ —le había farfullado el espadachín muy fastidiado, pues estaba tomando su siesta cómodamente en ese lugar hasta que lo despertó el grito de Nami.

—_Ah, está tan celosa_ —dijo, refiriéndose a la navegante. —_Teme que tantas mujeres con tan poca ropa roben toda la atención que le dedico. Tontita —_suspiró_— no sabe que ella es única para mí, incluso vestida._

Zoro lo ignoró. Sabía que era lo mejor en esos casos.

En el presente ahí estaban: finalmente en Amazon Lily, en la fantasía hecha realidad de cualquier hombre. No de cualquier hombre, de Sanji. ¿Y sus amigos pretendían que actuara "normal"? Era pedir demasiado para alguien que había pasado dos largos y torturantes años encerrado en una isla llena de hombres vestidos de mujer. El contraste era abrumador, a tal punto que Sanji parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar de la emoción.

—Ok, Luffy… —Zoro cerró los ojos en un gesto de sentido hartazgo—si no atamos al cocinero pervertido a una silla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esto será un desastre.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, marimo? —El acusado agitó un puño, sin dejar de caminar por el largo tapiz rojo que les habían tendido en su honor. —¡No sería capaz de lastimar a ninguna de estas delicadas flores! —con el brazo extendido señaló todo el lugar pomposamente.

—¡No quisiera que nos echen acusados de comportamiento inmoral cuando apenas llegamos —Incriminó el espadachín—así que mantén a tu amiguito dentro de los pantalones! —solicitó señalándole la entrepierna.

Una pelea dio inicio, maravillando una vez más a las mujeres. Porque para ellas belleza era sinónimo de fuerza, ¡y vaya que esos dos feroces piratas eran "hermosos" a sus ojos! Varias corrieron hacia donde estaban, para tocarlos como si de una atracción de circo se tratasen.

Sanji se dejó muy complaciente, ahogándose en su propia baba y sangre —qué asco—, mientras que Zoro pidió ayuda para tratar de quitárselas de encima sin tener que usar la violencia.

La voz de Boa Hancock interrumpió la algarabía y los dos piratas fueron rescatados, muy a pesar de Sanji quien se mostró desilusionado con dicho rescate.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen? —bramó Boa con rabia, sentándose de vuelta en su trono al final de la larga alfombra. Las mujeres bajaron la vista al suelo, en señal de sumisión—Son invitados especiales, así que trátenlos con respeto.

—A mi pueden faltarme el respeto —la voz particularmente suave de Sanji interrumpió la calma. El silencio que imponía la princesa era tal que podía escucharse el crepitar del fuego.

—Hola, Hancock —saludó Luffy con informalidad. —Gracias por invitarnos.

La chica se llevó un dedo a la boca al ver que _su_ Luffy le hablaba, se acomodó de costado en su asiento, y arrebolada, agregó:

—¿Dices que quieres casarte conmigo en compensación?

—No, no dije eso —la sonrisa de Luffy no se borró—, pero mi cocinero estará muy contento de cocinarle a todas tus chicas… si quieres algo a cambio. —Alzó los hombros—Otra cosa no tengo para ofrecerte.

—Tu amor —aclaró Boa, pero Luffy no la escuchó así que enseguida se compuso—: ¡Bien, mujeres! ¡Apártense de los hombres, incluso más de Luffy, a la que la vea a menos de tres metros de él será condenada a la horca!

Nami, en dos segundos, ya había montado un negocio. Zoro intentó seguir a su capitán, pero la voz de la navegante le hizo frenar.

—¡Zoro, no puedes irte!  
>—¿Por qué? —Se rascó la nuca y caminó con desconfianza hasta donde estaba su amiga.<p>

Nami no le contestó, en cambio lo condujo a través del pueblo perdiéndole el rastro a la tripulación.

—Bien, chicas… formen fila. Tocarlo cuesta…

—¡Ey! —Bramó Zoro, completamente en desacuerdo con la navegante—¡No tienes derecho a lucrar con mi cuerpo!

—¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que me debes? Los intereses aumentan día a día, Zoro. Además no te quejes, que te daré el cinco por ciento de las ganancias. Claro, siempre y cuando pagues tu deuda.

Roronoa refunfuñó por lo bajo, tomó aire y desganado se sentó sobre la roca. Una a una, fueron pasando las mujeres, no sin antes pagarle a Nami.

Algunas eran más osadas que otras y tocaban en lugares comprometedores. A tal punto que para cuando le preguntaron por sus _kintama_, el espadachín ya estaba resignado y entregado a su funesto destino.

…

La arqueóloga dio la vuelta para apremiar a Sanji, porque temía que al quitarle el ojo de encima embarazase a diez mujeres antes de que pudiera pestañear. No quería imaginar todo lo que podría llegar a hacer antes de que llegasen a destino.

—¿Cocinero-san, podrías apurarte?

—¡Sí, Robin-chwan!

—Se te nota feliz —Robin rió bajito al ver la emoción con la que Sanji daba volteretas para llegar a ella.

Sin embargo, toda esa alegría se le borró de un plumazo cuando llegaron a la casa de la abuela Nyon. Allí no había señal alguna de que tendrían compañía femenina, sólo una vieja. Y Boa, que parecía muy posesiva con Luffy.

Miró a Robin, al menos la tenía a ella. ¿Dónde estaban Nami y el marimo? Miró hacia atrás antes de entrar a lo que sería la sala, desconcertado por esa ausencia (la de Nami, Zoro le daba igual), para después prestar atención a la conversación.

—Qué decepción —se lamentó Sanji, sentándose sobre los almohadones. —Afuera quedaron todas esas bellezas.

—Es mejor para ustedes —argumentó la abuela sirviendo el té—, las chicas no están acostumbradas a ver hombres y… enloquecen un poco cuando la rutina se ve quebrada de esta manera.

Sanji estaba tan afligido que parecía un condenado a muerte, sin embargo esa tristeza desapareció cuando una chica muy bonita de pelo corto, rubio y algo desordenado apareció por uno de los laterales con dos fuentes repletas de bocadillos.

Luffy se mostró muy entusiasmado con la presencia de esa muchacha. Por suerte Hancock se había ido a prepararse escasos segundos antes y no estaba para ver esa escena; o la pobre Margaret ya sería piedra —de nuevo—.

—¡Margaret!

—Hola, Luffy. Tanto tiempo —sonrió la amazona, dejando la fuente sobre el mantel de seda púrpura que estaba extendido sobre el suelo.

—¡Mira, esta es mi tripulación! —Luffy abrió los brazos, mostrándole con orgullo quienes eran esas personas que para él eran tan importantes.

—Tú debes ser el cocinero —Margaret se dirigió a Sanji atinándole sin vacilar.

—¡Me habló! —En un segundo el cocinero se arrodilló ante ella para, con extrema seriedad, acotar—Nunca pensé que las bellas esculturas tuvieran una voz tan delicada, ni que los ángeles en esta isla no tuvieran plumas, eres…

—Ya —El cyborg lo cazó de un brazo y lo sentó a su lado sujetándolo bien—Discúlpalo, está un poco emocionado por haber venido aquí.

—Veo —Margaret frunció el ceño, no dejaban de parecerle raros los hombres, sin excepciones. —Bueno, deberé organizar la cena de esta noche, así que…

—¡Yo soy cocinero! —Sanji enderezó la espalda y estiró los brazos al cielo, hasta caer de costado sobre los almohadones.

—Creo que ya lo sabe. Y nosotros también, Sanji-san —comentó Brook con sumo tacto.

—No, digo —se sacudió para sacarse de encima a Franky y buscó componerse. Tosió y halló su centro. Que la chica ya parecía asustada y no era la idea lucir como un psicópata sexual—Que si esta bella dama necesita ayuda en la cocina yo…

—No hace falta —intervino rápidamente la abuela. —Hay muchas Amazonas encargadas en la cocina. Además ustedes son nuestros invitados —cerró los ojos, en un gesto reflexivo.

—Pero no me molestaría —Margaret le restó importancia—, Luffy me ha hablado mucho sobre las habilidades de su cocinero.

—No —La abuela Nyon fue extrañamente tajante. Se puso de pie, y muy cautelosa agregó—Ven, Margaret. Necesito hablar contigo.

Sanji arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por el extraño aire adoptado entre las dos mujeres. Para colmo la mirada de Usopp era acusatoria y le incomodaba demasiado.

—¡¿Qué?

—Es tu culpa —refunfuñó el tirador cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué cosa es mi culpa?

—¡Luffy, te comiste todo! —lloriqueó Chopper interrumpiéndolos.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, el capitán había aprovechado.

—No seas tan pervertido, hombre —murmuró el cyborg.

—¡Mira quien lo dice! —Le gritó Sanji en la cara. Y es que no estaba Zoro y no tenía con quien pelear.

—Es que es evidente que aquí los hombres no son bienvenidos por algo —Robin sabía la razón, pero tampoco iba a arruinarle el viaje al cocinero, tan feliz que lo veía—, te recomendaría, cocinero-san, que trates de no acercarte demasiado a las mujeres.

—¿Por qué? —Se lamentó, al borde de una crisis de llanto.

—El virus —musitó Brook con sabiduría. Robin asintió—El virus —continuó el músico—es el amor.

—¡Ah! —Sanji rió bajo—Pero si yo no quiero enamorarlas, nada más quiero… ya saben —meneó las caderas, como pudo sentado en el suelo, en un gesto sutilmente obsceno.

—¿Bailar? —preguntó Chopper con inocencia.

—Sí —respondió Sanji con seriedad—bailar la danza del amor.

—Cerdo —bramó el tirador. —Ahí vienen, actúen normal.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también? —Se preocupó el doctor, acaso ¿estaba actuando de manera anormal?

—Bien —dijo la abuela una vez que llegó—acompáñenme, cenaremos en el patio principal. Boa nos acompañará también.

—¿Y las chicas? —preguntó Sanji con emoción. Aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde—¿Nos acompañarán también?

Pero no, ellas se quedaron afuera. Por un momento el cocinero se distrajo de esa fatalidad, disfrutando de la cena que le habían preparado esas hermosas mujeres con sus delicadas manos. Cada tanto Margaret llegaba en compañía de dos chicas más y les dejaban bandejas repletas de alimento. En la punta de la larga mesa estaba Boa, sentada sobre Luffy y soportando sobre su hermoso cuerpo las migas que el glotón le dejaba.

Sanji negó con la cabeza. De mal en peor, no había ni noticias de Zoro y Nami. Usopp comentó sin importancia que quizás estaban visitando la ciudad, o que Zoro se había perdido y Nami estaba tras él para evitar que las chicas lo violasen o algo.

¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado a Sanji ser Zoro en ese momento! Y por única vez.

La cena finalizó, y Luffy se subió a lo alto del risco, entonces el cocinero comprendió que bajo ellos estaba el pueblo. Su capitán les dedicó unas palabras a las mujeres, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y dándole las gracias por permitirle a él y a sus amigos visitar la isla pese a la restricción.

Cuando el pequeño e informal discurso terminó, Sanji estaba arrodillado en el suelo, observando ese paraíso. Luffy lo miró, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eres más idiota de lo que temíamos, Luffy?

—¿Qué?

—Estuviste dos años con todas estas bellezas y… —negó con la cabeza, su capitán era todo un caso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Boa Hancock, la… ¡criatura más hermosa de todo el universo! —exageró en un murmullo—, está locamente enamorada de ti y tu… ¡ah! ¡Te mataría!

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —Alzó los hombros, esos temas le importaban tan poco que hasta le daba sueño.

—Tienes que _darle_… —respondió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo tu amor… _dáselo_ —hasta una simple conversación Sanji le imprimía cierto tono depravado.

—¿Qué le dé…?

—Eso, que le _des_ —le palmeó la pierna, porque era lo que tenía más cerca, y se incorporó del todo hasta ponerse de pie.

Robin hacía rato que estaba admirando la arquitectura del lugar, la había visto y oído hacerle comentarios al respecto a la abuela Nyon. Así que la buscó con la mirada, quería consolarse un rato con ella. No es que considerase a Robin-chwan un mero premio consuelo. Pero dio unos pasos y encontró una roca lo suficientemente cómoda y alejada de sus amigos.

No es que quisiera estar lejos de ellos, pero… después de convivir tantos años con la misma gente, a veces uno necesita un espacio y tiempo a solas. Encendió un cigarrillo con el fin de fumarlo disfrutando de la paz y del hermoso paisaje, mientras esperaba a que Robin volviese.

Ahí en donde estaba no llegaban las luces de las antorchas, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para poder admirar el paisaje. La selva era imponente. Con sus ruidos nocturnos, se volvía apabullante. De repente la idea de estar rodeado de toda criatura rastrera y voladora considerada "insecto" ya no le parecía tan atractiva. Pero se quedó en el sitio cuando escuchó pasos, creyendo ilusionado que podía ser su arqueóloga favorita (y la única que conocía).

—¿Robin? —canturreó con alegría, pero no, era Margaret.

Llevaba una fuente con sobras que llamó poderosamente la atención del cocinero.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí —Margaret se apartó de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa y letal.

—No, no hay problema… —señaló la fuente cuyo contenido la chica había arrojado por un barranco. —¿Eso?

—Vivimos en armonía con las bestias de la isla —explicó la chica, perdiendo lentamente la aprensión hacia el hombre.

Enseguida Sanji entendió para qué eran las sobras: El rugido de las bestias atravesó la selva erizándole los pelos. No temía, después de todo eran animales, y más le llamaba la atención la actitud de la mujer.

—Ey… sobre hoy a la tarde —rió con nerviosismo—, yo no soy así todo el tiempo —mintió—, es que…

—Lo sé… si eres nakama de Luffy, no debes ser malo.

—Entonces ven, acércate un poco… no te voy a comer. Sólo quiero conversar contigo —invitó el cocinero sin reparos y con naturalidad.

—No puedo.

—¿Eso te dijo la abuela? —Sanji fue perspicaz. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y la estudio con calma y disimulo.

—No puedo acercarme a los hombres.

—¿Por el virus? —La chica asintió a su pregunta—Yo no tengo ninguno, si eso te deja más tranquila.

—¿Y yo como lo sé?

—Navego con chicas. ¿Tú las ves enfermas?

—No —Margaret tomó aire y finalmente aceptó caminar unos metros para estar más cerca del cocinero.

El silencio, levemente interrumpido por la vida nocturna, era inquietante. Margaret abrió la boca, con el fin de decir algo por cortesía. Una parte de ella no quería terminar con ese encuentro, porque sabía que quizás nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de un hombre.

En su momento, lo había estado de Luffy, pero era tanto su temor infundado hacia el mítico virus, que no había podido lograr vencer ese miedo.

—Luffy me habló mucho de ustedes. Especialmente de ti.

Sanji sonrió con orgullo. No sabía que Luffy le tenía tanta consideración a él.

—Lamento no haberle podido cocinarles. Me hubiera encantado.

—Pero está bien, son invitados.

Un nuevo silencio tan molesto como el anterior se instaló entre ambos. Sanji se remojó los labios, dándose cuenta del detalle importantísimo —al menos para un hombre— de que la chica no mostraba intenciones de irse. Como si quisiera estar con él. ¡¿Una chica en verdad disfrutaba de su babosa compañía?

Es que a Margaret le movía mucho la curiosidad, eso no le permitía irse como hubiera correspondido en un primer instante. Y como se lo había prometido a la abuela Nyon.

Y mientras Sanji pensaba en las mil maneras de convencerla para que se acercase más y más, Margaret esperaba el momento ideal para hacerle semejante pedido a un completo desconocido.

El monstruo que el cocinero llevaba adentro reparaba en los detalles más escabrosos: estaba oscuro, los chicos estaban lejos, la vieja no estaba cerca para interrumpirlo.

¿Pero cómo? No quería molestarla, ni ser demasiado osado, sin embargo temía que los dos años y los meses de abstinencia le jugaran en contra y le hicieran perder la compostura.

No. Sanji sería incapaz de lastimar a una mujer o hacerle algo indeseable, pero para él ofender a una chica era motivo suficiente de suicidio (extremista, le decían).

—Disculpa que sea tan osada —Margaret se acomodó la delicada falda hecha con piel de animal en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Adelante, con confianza —invitó el rubio, sin sospechar lo que la muchacha le pediría.

—¿Podrías mostrarme tus _kintama_?

Sanji se atragantó con el humo del cigarrillo. Fue tanto el espaviento que hizo, que la colilla se le cayó entre las piernas y casi quema sus mentadas _kintama_. Se puso de pie y se volvió a sentar, tosiendo escandalosamente.

—¡Vaya que eres rápida! —Él pensando en cómo conseguir al menos un besito, la otra ya le estaba pidiendo que se bajase los pantalones.

Mientras él veía como llegar a Roma, ella ya estaba en el vaticano.

—Es que Luffy no me quiso mostrar.

El cocinero abrió la boca, conmocionado, pero la volvió a cerrar. Definitivamente: o su capitán era gay, o era altamente retrasado. Se inclinaba por las dos. Otra explicación no le encontraba.

—Qué malo que es Luffy —canturreó el cocinero con lujuria, simulando empatía con la cruel situación de no haberle querido mostrarle sus partes. Tomó aire y lo exhaló de una manera siniestra—Bueno, yo te las puedo mostrar pero…

—¿Pero?

—Necesito que estés más cerca —la sonrisa de medio lado asustó a la chica.

No es en realidad que la asustó, en sí Margaret era una amazona entrenada y fuerte, no se amedrentaba con poca cosa, pero sí prendió una alarma en su interior. Sanji, entonces, se obligó a adoptar una postura más amena.

—Digo, aquí está oscuro y… no podrás ver bien desde tan lejos.

La amazona, poco a poco, comenzó a ceder. Sin embargo no era suficiente, eso decía el cocinero. Más cerca. Cada vez más cerca, hasta que terminó arrodillada frente a él con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos.

—¿De verdad me las vas a mostrar? —recelaba tanta predisposición después de que Luffy se negase en el pasado con tanto ahínco.

—Por supuesto —aclamó—, si una chica tan bonita me pide esa favor, ¿cómo decirle que no? —¡Ojalá más mujeres se lo pidieran a diario! —Eso sí… no será gratis, porque no es algo que le muestre a todo el mundo, ¿entiendes?

Ahí Margaret desconfió a pleno y frunció el ceño, mostrándose molesta. El cocinero entonces elevó las manos buscando tranquilizarla.

—No voy a pedirte que hagas nada que no quieras. —Vio como Margaret se relajaba—Pero yo también tengo derecho a ver.

—No tengo nada de valor —aclaró ella en un murmullo desahuciado. Era tanta la curiosidad que sentía que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle hasta las joyas de las familias ajenas—Yo soy pobre y… lo único que tengo es este colgante.

Ahí Sanji entendió del todo a lo que la chica se refería, y no pudo evitar reír divertido con la situación.

—Mi cielo —le acarició una mejilla, gesto que consiguió que la chica se hiciera hacia atrás, importunada por el contacto tan directo con un espécimen masculino—No puedes ir por la vida pidiéndole a los hombres que te muestren las joyas de la familia.

Dejó de tensar los músculos al darse cuenta de que seguía viva después de haber sido tocada en la cara por ese sujeto. Además, el cocinero tenía algo en su mirada que le inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

—Ya… ¿me lo vas a mostrar?

El pene, en los pantalones del cocinero, había crecido tanto que le apretaba al punto del dolor. Necesitaba liberarlo. Bajó el cierre, desabrochó el botón y… ¡la libertad!

—¡Ah! —Sanji se relajó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan bien.

—No son de oro.

—Es que la kintama de los hombres… no son en verdad piedras preciosas —explicó con calma, tratando de no romper el encantamiento—Son importantes, pero para el hombre que las lleva.

—O sea… que no tienen ningún valor en el mercado. No se puede hacer dinero con estas joyas.

—Pues… visto desde otro punto de vista podría decirse que sí, pero este no es el caso.

—¿Puedo tocar? —Le llamaba la atención, porque nunca había visto cosa tan grotesca y semejante en toda su vida.

Las mujeres no tenían esa extraña protuberancia que apuntaba hacia arriba, y cuando se lo había visto a Luffy al confundirlo con un hongo, no lucía tampoco tan rígida ni tan grande.

—¡Claro! Digo… —tomó aire, tratando de serenarse—Puedes, pero antes… siéntate a mi lado.

Sanji sintió una presión en el estomago cuando se percató de lo sumisa que de pronto se había vuelto esa aguerrida amazona. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero no tenía miedo. Esa oportunidad era única y sabía que _Kami_, después de tantas desgracias, había decidido bendecirlo.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Margaret quien, pese a que en un primer instante volvió a rechazar el contacto, accedió. Era tonto buscar evitar que el cocinero se le pegara a un lado y le tocase la mano, si ella misma no dejaba de pensar en la manera de acariciar ese falo misterioso.

Con calma Sanji guió esos delicados dedos hasta los testículos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica. Para cuando Margaret comenzó a subir en un delicado toque, la lengua del cocinero asomó, humedeciéndole el cuello.

Y casi al mismo tiempo que la muchacha sintió una tenue mordida, el glande fue apretado. Sanji ahogó el gemido.

—¿Qué haces? —Se irritó la chica—¿por qué me muerdes?

—Lo siento. Es que… me gusta morder… ¡y también chupar! ¿A ti te gusta?

—¿Chupar?

—Es lindo —aclaró, llevando disimuladamente la mano hasta el escote de la amazona.

—¿Qué haces? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo también quiero mirar —Rió bajito, porque se sentía como un niño explorando a su vecinita. Sólo les faltaba jugar al doctor.

Margaret se mostró contrariada, exhaló un quejido de molestia cuando el cocinero, después de liberarle un pecho, había atrapado entre los labios uno de los pezones.

—Espera… —Los dedos de Margaret se enredaron en la rubia cabellera.

Intentó apartarlo, sin éxito, pues algo dentro de ella comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con ese extraño y húmedo contacto. Sentía un hormigueo muy particular en su entrepierna, y los quejidos comenzaron a ser de deleite.

El hombre había atrapado su mano obligándole a realizar un movimiento reiterativo de arriba hacia abajo con ese falo. No lo entendía, en verdad Margaret no lo entendía, pero todo ese misticismo tenía su encanto.

Como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo mal, sin poder evitarlo. No, no era igual a cuando con Sweet Pea se metía en el palacio de Boa para robar los frutos del árbol. Ahí también sabían que corrían peligro y que estaba mal, y no podían evitar disfrutar de esa adrenalina. Era distinto en esta ocasión.

Un aroma muy particular, que Margaret jamás olvidaría en toda su vida, colmó el espacio. No supo de qué se trataba hasta que sintió algo cálido escurrirse entre los dedos de la mano que el Mugiwara le había apresado. Cuando intentó abrir la boca para replicar, Sanji aprovechó y le robó un profundo beso.

Como caballero que era, debía devolverle a la dama, triplicado, todo el placer que le había dado.

—¿Qué…?

—Acuéstate sobre las hojas…

Lo siguiente que pasó desconcertó aun más a la Amazona. Y no frenó al pirata porque su propio cuerpo parecía no estar muy en desacuerdo con lo que el hombre hacía. Se sentía extraña, como si fuera culpable de algún crimen cometido.

Y en parte lo era. Tener contacto con un hombre, en Amazon Lily, era considerado un crimen.

Había jugado de esa forma con sus amigas, había sentido la humedad de una lengua veces anteriores, pero jamás en su vida había sentido esa molestia dulce en la entrepierna, desgarrándola y llenándola.

—¿Estás bien?

Margaret no supo qué contestar, porque en verdad no lo sabía. El hombre se mecía sobre ella, con una expresión en el rostro que parecía de dolor y placer. Como cuando ella le hacía masajes a Boa, sólo que más intenso.

Pensó en replicar otra vez, pero cuando abrió la boca, le nació un gemido y no palabras. Algo en todo eso, en el ritmo de caderas que imponía el hombre, le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Comprendía lo que estaba pasando, aunque no sabía darle nombre, comprendía lo que pasaba con su propio cuerpo.

Y así, el orgasmo la inundó, mareándola y saciándola como nunca antes. Había sido diez veces más intenso que cuando lo hacía ella sola, por su cuenta. Sumado a que, para colmo, sentía todo el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo, las manos del cocinero apretándola con fuerza, y esas poderosas piernas inmovilizándola.

Era… encantador, sentirse así de subyugada. ¡Porque fuerza es belleza! Y ese hombre la había doblegado por completo.

Cuando Sanji se distanció del cuerpo de la chica, vio una franca sonrisa que se le hizo contagiosa.

No era la clase de hombre que luego del acto se viste y se va. Salvo claro, que la dama en cuestión se tratase de una prostituta que necesitaba de su pronta partida para seguir trabajando.

Sin embargo la situación no se prestaba a alargar la noche.

—Será mejor que vuelva, seguramente nos estarán buscando —Le daba pena dejarla así, pero comprendía que había quebrado las leyes de esa aldea de una manera apabullante.

Si se enteraban y lo condenaban a la horca podía considerarse afortunado, porque eso era lo mínimo que podían llegar a hacerle si se daban cuenta. Pero la mano de Margaret, atrapando su muñeca, lo detuvo.

—¿Para eso sirven las _kintama_ de los hombres? ¿Para que las mujeres sean felices?

Sanji sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Supongo que sí —alzó los hombros, para después encorvarse un poco y dejarle un beso en los labios. —Levántate, si nos ven así o saben lo que hicimos…

—No, nadie puede enterarse —susurró Margaret preocupada. —Podrían echarme de la isla si saben que estuve tan cerca de un hombre.

—Entonces será nuestro secretito —dijo en el mismo tono de la chica, pero con picardía y frescura.

Se fueron por caminos separados. Antes de irse del todo, Sanji dio la vuelta para verla marcharse. Volvió a girar para seguir la caminata dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la camisa desarreglada y el botón del pantalón desabrochado.

—Uy —Con rapidez se arregló también el cabello y mostró su mejor cara de póker para presentarse ante sus amigos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —fue la pregunta de Usopp, con cierto tono a reproche. —Chopper te estuvo buscando para el postre.

—¿El postre? —dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para sentarse relajado, _relajadísimo_, sobre la silla—el postre ya me lo comí. —Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo para fumarlo con una dejadez absoluta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el reno, había susurrado lo último tan bajo que no le había escuchado.

—¿Y Luffy? —Sanji de repente reparaba en el detalle de que su capitán no estaba atiborrándose de comida o, en su defecto, reclamándole a él comida.

—Creo que fue a mostrarle a Boa algunos tesoros del barco, o algo así —dijo Chopper con energía.

El cyborg, a un lado de él, se ajustó los lentes y asintió con perfidia.

—Sí, le ha ido a mostrar las… _kintama_.

—Oh —murmuró el cocinero, comprendiendo que Luffy al final había decidido hacerle caso.

Iba a preguntar por Robin cuando la vio regresar por uno de los flancos —exactamente por el que él había vuelto— en compañía de la anciana.

De repente, la calma se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Por ella, Nami apareció. Estaba fuera de sí y le faltaba el aire.

—¡Chicos, ¿dónde está Luffy?

—¿Qué sucede, Nami-san? —Brook trató de asistirla, la muchacha apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —aseguró ella, señalando luego hacia atrás. A lo lejos el espadachín corría como si su vida dependiera de ello—¡Zoro se ha metido en problemas! —Y es que su vida dependía de ello.

—¡Tú me has metido en problemas! —gritó enojado.

—¡¿Qué pasó? —Sanji se puso de pie.

Todos sabían, de forma tácita, que cuando había problemas lo mejor era huir. No por nada eran piratas. Robin le agradeció a la abuela Nyon su predisposición para hablar respecto a las creencias de la tribu y corrió tras sus amigos.

No entendían nada, pero ellos corrían. Estaban como amaestrados y curados de espanto. Una vez a salvo en el Thousand Sunny harían las preguntas pertinentes.

En el camino encontraron a Luffy paseando junto a Boa, fue Usopp quien lo tomó del chaleco y se lo llevó al vuelo. Hancock se quedó en el sitio, afligida por la inminente partida de Luffy.

—¡Adiós, Hancock! ¡Gracias por todo! —La sonrisa de Luffy era ancha y despreocupada.

Tras ellos los seguían la horda de mujeres, todas gritaban de manera incoherente: algunas pedían la cabeza del espadachín, otras rogaban para que se quedasen un poco más. Con el Coup de Burst atravesaron el Calm Belt poniéndose no sólo al resguardo de los reyes marinos, si no de las mujeres.

Tras el momento de mayor tensión, la calurosa discusión entre Zoro y Nami siguió su curso.

—¡Fue tú culpa por andar prostituyéndome! —reclamó el espadachín.

—¿Qué pasó? —Chopper miró a sus amigos—¿Estás herido, Zoro? —Pero lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

—¡¿Y quién te mandó a acceder, pervertido? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Dios!

—¡Pero las _kintama…_! —exclamó el espadachín como si fuera excusa valedera, sin embargo no completó la oración al darse cuenta de que todos estaban muy atentos a la discusión.

—No me digan que nos tuvimos que ir porque el marimo no supo guardar a su amiguito dentro de los pantalones —Sanji estaba que _moría_ al regodearse de ello.

—¡Tú cállate Mr. Hemorragia nasal!  
>—¿A quién había que atarlo a la silla? —le enfrentó, nariz con nariz. No pensaba dejarle pasar esa—¡Al cabeza de esponja!<p>

No podían creerlo. Después de todo, y lejos de lo pensado, no tuvieron que huir de la isla acusados de comportamiento inmoral por culpa del cocinero. El rubio miró a sus nakama con un sentido gusto de victoria.

—¡¿Ven? ¡Eso les pasa por juzgarme de antemano! —Señaló al espadachín—¡Que conste en la bitácora de la navegante que esta vez fue el marimo el pervertido! A ver si dejan de acusarnos siempre a Franky, a Brook y a mí de todas las desgracias que pasan en este barco —exageró.

—Eso —dijo el cyborg, secundando absolutamente las palabras de su amigo.

Zoro refunfuñaba por lo bajo, algo cohibido por el revés. Miró a Nami una vez más y le gritó un "bruja" para de inmediato ir a la cocina en busca de una botella. Necesitaba emborracharse.

Durante todo ese día, Sanji se encargó de recordarle al espadachín la razón por la que habían tenido que huir. Pero… el que ríe último, ríe mejor. Exactamente un año y tres meses después los Mugiwara fueron citados por Boa Hancock en San Faldo, la isla más cercana a Amazon Lily.

El pedido, de carácter urgente, llamó la atención de los Mugiwara. Estaban cerca de terminar la travesía, sin embargo tuvieron que volver. Luffy había decidido hacerlo, más que por la curiosidad, porque no podía hacer oídos sordos al pedido de alguien que le había ayudado tanto. Boa podía estar en dificultades y necesitar de su ayuda. A fin de cuentas, la guerra entre piratas se había desatado, y todas las islas estaban en conflicto.

Durante todo ese largo trayecto hicieron mil especulaciones al respecto.

—¿Para qué te citará Hancock, Luffy? —le preguntó Nami, pero su capitán no lo sabía, con honda sinceridad.

Cuando llegaron a la isla San Faldo, una mujer muy entrada en años los esperaba en el puerto. Ella los reconoció enseguida por el emblema, y ellos también, por la ropa tan característica de las amazonas.

—Hola —Saludó Luffy, ya en tierra—¿Te manda Hancock?

La señora no habló, en cambio los guió a través de los pasillos del pueblo cuyas calles lucían sucias, hasta lo que parecía ser una precaria casa a punto de derrumbarse que ni siquiera tenía techo. Recién en ella, la señora abrió la boca.

—La emperatriz no está enterada de este revés. Es sólo un pedido de la abuela Nyon.

El llanto característico de un bebé les puso la piel de gallina. Zoro, Sanji y Luffy se abrazaron como si en vez del sollozo de una criatura se tratase del grito espeluznante de alguna mítica bestia. Cuando el espadachín y el cocinero se dieron cuenta de la extraña cercanía, se separaron groseramente.

Luffy caminó unos pasos y tomó la nota.

—Ah, toma… —dijo con un suspiro de alivio—es para ti, Sanji.

El rubio la tomó y la leyó con prisa:

_Querido Sanji:_

_Lamento mucho no poder estar presente, pero este último tiempo he permanecido escondida y se me dificulta salir de la isla sin ser vista. La abuela Nyon me ha cuidado. Ella me explicó que todo esto es producto del virus; sin embargo no estoy enojada contigo, después de todo tener a la pequeña me ha dado muchas ganas de vivir._

_(…)_

_Debido que en Amazon Lily no se permiten hombres, te encargo al niño. No quería que fuera sacrificado, y pensé que contigo podría tener una oportunidad. Se la merece, no es su culpa haber nacido hombre. Yo me encargaré de cuidar a la niña._

_(…)_

_Con mucho afecto, Margaret._

Sanji se desplomó en el suelo al preciso instante que leyó el último punto. ¿Padre? ¿De mellizos?

Cuando despertó sintió el leve mecer del barco y suspiró aliviado. En apariencias todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero al sentarse en su litera escuchó el llanto de un bebé, seguido del grito de su capitán.

—¡Mira, Sanji… tiene tus cejas! ¡El primer bebé pirata de la historia!

Zoro apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta, comiendo una manzana.

—Felicitaciones, cocinero. El título de pervertido sigue siendo tuyo. Le has ganado a Franky, a Brook… y a mí —se fue al mismo tiempo que un zapato voló hacia su cabeza.

—¡Sanji, yo no tengo instinto materno! —bramó Nami, apareciendo por el mismo lugar por el que Zoro se había ido—¡Tiene hambre! ¡Hazle comida!

—Ey, Sanji —Usopp apareció con la criatura entre las manos. Tenía los brazos extendidos y el bebé colgaba graciosamente—Creo que se ensució, huele muy mal.

—Debería revisarlo, para asegurarme que está sanito —propuso Chopper con alegría.

—¡Dios Santo! —Franky lloraba en el suelo, desconsoladamente—¡La familia está creciendo!

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Sanji-san? —Preguntó el músico, tratando de sugerirle el que a él le parecía acorde—_Pantimedias_ Taro es un nombre único y especial.

—Creo que cocinero-san va a necesitar un poco de ayuda —propuso Robin con calma, haciéndose cargo de todo lo necesario para asistir al bebé hasta que el rubio lograse salir del shock emocional.

Sanji se llevó una mano a la frente e inspiró aire. Ser padre de la noche a la mañana no había estado en sus planes cuando aceptó unirse a la tripulación de Luffy. Pero era un hombre, y como hombre, pensaba hacerse cargo de sus errores.

Nunca más accedería a mostrarle las joyas de la familia a ninguna mujer; pues aparentemente eran de muy buena calidad. ¡¿Dos? ¡Dos hijos en un primer intento! ¡¿Pero qué demonios tenía entre las piernas?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yo les dije en otro de mis fics que tenía ganas de hacerle esto a Sanji, ¡pobre! Me tiene como su fangirl, tan desgraciado él D:<em>

_Ah, y lo de Pantimedias Taro viene de Ranma ½ XD_

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_3 de septiembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
